Je ne vous aime pas
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Oneshot Jisbon. Un soir, après la résolution d'une enquête, Jane fait une sorte de déclaration à Lisbon.


Ce jour-là, dans les bureaux du CBI, on pouvait presque entendre les mouches voler. En effet, l'affaire dont s'occupait l'équipe de Lisbon venait d'être résolue et on pouvait apercevoir le livreur de pizzas se garer devant le bâtiment. Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt et Lisbon attendaient sagement de quoi manger pendant que Jane était descendu à la rencontre du livreur. Lorsqu'il revient les bras chargés, il entendit la voix de Lisbon depuis le fond du couloir.

- … et il passe son temps à mentir à ses parents, à ses amis, à ses collègues ? Comment est-ce possible ? S'exclamait-t-elle.

- De qui on parle ? Dit Jane en entrant dans la pièce.

- Pas de vous. Donnez-moi celle-là, je m'en occupe, ordonna Lisbon en tendant les bras vers sa pizza favorite.

- Je sais que vous ne parliez pas de moi, je ne mens jamais, répondit Jane en souriant de toute ses dents.

- Là, par exemple, tu viens juste de mentir, lui fit remarquer Van Pelt.

- Elle a pas tort, confirma Rigsby.

- Je dirai même plus qu'elle a raison, ajouta Cho, imitant son collègue, prenant toujours partie pour Van Pelt.

Rigsby lui lança un regard censé le faire taire mais cela servit juste à faire rire le reste de la troupe sous le regard faussement gêné de Van Pelt.

- Pour répondre à votre question Jane, nous parlions d'un ancien collègue de Cho, lança Lisbon pour changer de sujet.

- Oui je disais qu'avant que je travaille ici, j'étais dans une équipe où un de mes collègues avait pour deuxième métier menteur professionnel ; il inventait des choses tout le temps et adorait dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait.

- N'importe quoi, c'est ridicule, marmonna Lisbon, la bouche pleine.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est passionnant ! S'enthousiasma Jane en regardant sa patronne lever les yeux au ciel.

Le reste de l'équipe se mit à rire, imaginant le consultant dire tout l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait.

- Un jour, ajouta Cho pour freiner les envies de son collègue, il est même aller voir le boss pour lui dire qu'il voulait démissionner. Le boss était tellement content qu'il a organisé un pot le lendemain soir. Lorsqu'on lui a expliqué qu'il s'était bien trompé et que son employé s'était moqué de lui, il l'a viré.

- Oui et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire s'il vous prenait l'envie subite de…

- Il faut que j'essaie ! Dit Jane en interrompant Lisbon. Je commence maintenant : je n'ai plus faim.

Van Pelt sourit en allant chercher un autre morceau de pizza pour son collègue.

- ça marche ! S'exclama Jane.

De toute évidence, cette idée n'enchantait pas Lisbon qui, les sourcils froncés, entama tout de même un autre morceau de pizza. La soirée se déroula ainsi sans encombres et Jane poursuivit son aventure, disant tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait. Les bureaux se vidèrent, ne laissant plus que Lisbon et son équipe.

Lorsqu'enfin il fut l'heure pour tout le monde de rentrer chez soi, l'humeur joviale de l'équipe était toujours au beau fixe et donna envie au consultant de déclarer quelque chose qu'il pensait ne jamais vraiment dire. Mais par le mensonge, c'est souvent plus facile.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas travailler avec vous ici, commença-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fossette se dessina sur la joue de Lisbon qui tête baissée, s'occupait de faire un tas avec les cartons à pizzas.

- Et… je vous oublierai tous autant que vous êtes un jour ou l'autre… parce que je vous déteste tous...

Il avait pris un air un peu plus sérieux qui fit que l'équipe se mura dans le silence, un peu ému par ses paroles.

- Fais pleurer qui tu veux mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi, prévint Cho.

Tout le monde se mit alors à rire de bon cœur de sa réflexion et lui, Rigsby et Van Pelt s'éloignèrent en direction de la sortie. Dans son coin, continuant son ménage, Lisbon avait aussi sentit cette petite émotion au creux de son ventre en entendant les paroles de Jane. Ce dernier se retourna pour la regarder se démener avec les gobelets en plastiques et la table à nettoyer.

- Donnez-moi ça que je ne vous aide pas, proposa Jane en lui enlevant l'éponge des mains.

Lisbon le laissa faire, se concentrant ainsi sur ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire, sans savoir comment. Finalement, elle opta pour la solution la plus décontractée.

- Vous savez, ils ne vous l'ont pas dit mais ils ont été touché par ce que vous leur avez dit.

Jane stoppa net et releva les yeux vers elle.

- Je veux dire… à propos du fait que vous les apprécier, que vous ne les oublierai pas. Je sais qu'ils pensent la même chose de vous mais vous savez bien, ce sont des timides alors…

Un début de sourire naquit sur la visage de Jane mais pour que ses paroles soient plus crédibles, il le fit aussitôt disparaitre.

- Comme vous.

- Je ne suis pas timide.

- Bien sûr… Vous savez, tout ce que j'ai dit, ça vous concernait aussi.

Lisbon s'intéressa tout à coup beaucoup à ses chaussures.

- Je sais. Quand je disais « ils » je parlais de l'équipe. Et je me comprenais dedans.

- Mais c'est plus facile de dire « ils » ? L'interrogea Jane.

Lisbon le dévisagea un instant puis répliqua :

- Tout comme c'est plus facile de dire le contraire de ce qu'on pense, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, un sourire franc se dessina sur le visage de Jane. C'était lorsqu'elle se défendait ainsi qu'il la préférait.

- Un point pour vous.

Elle sourit à son tour, plutôt fière de sa répartie, mais ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Jane, de son côté, avait détourné le regard comme s'il se sentait gêné.

- Quoi ? Le questionna-t-elle.

- Hum… Non rien.

- Jane !

Ce dernier se mit à rire mais garda malgré tout le silence.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez, maintenant !

- Je suis presque sûr que vous ne voudriez pas savoir, lui dit Jane en s'occupant de nouveau d'essuyer la table.

- Je veux savoir, insista Lisbon.

- Laissez-moi terminer de laver tout ça parce qu'une fois que je vous aurez dit ce que je veux vous dire, il serait préférable que je parte.

Le sourire de Lisbon s'effaça aussitôt et elle sentit même une dose d'inquiétude parcourir son dos. Jane le vit tout de suite et s'empressa de la rassurer

- Ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est rien de grave Lisbon, je vous le promets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le silence s'installa. Un silence pesant pendant lequel Jane termina de remettre en place la table et les chaises. L'un et l'autre, séparé par cette table, se fixaient sans ciller.

- Je me disais que peut-être je devrais profiter de cette facilité qu'est le mensonge pour vous dire autre chose, expliqua Jane en souriant.

Un ange passa.

- Donc pour me dire ce que vous voulez me dire, vous allez mentir, c'est ça ?

Jane acquiesça, souriant toujours.

- D'accord, allez-y.

- D'accord, j'y vais.

Il trottina jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce, sortit de façon à ne plus voir Lisbon puis son buste réapparut dans l'embrasure et en regardant Lisbon dans les yeux, il déclara avec un grand sourire charmeur :

- Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux de vous !

Lisbon entendit ses pas s'éloigner et le silence retomber dans le bureau mais dans son corps, tout n'était que vacarme. Ses entrailles jouaient sur un trampoline, son sang faisait un concours de vitesse avec ses pensées et son estomac faisait des nœuds, défiant son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça. Elle resta là, debout, plus de vingt minutes.

De son côté, Jane n'était pas partit. Une fois qu'il eu fait suffisamment de bruit avec ses pieds pour lui faire croire à son départ, il s'était positionné dans un angle de façon à l'observer sans être vu. Il s'attendait à la voir rougir mais à sa grande surprise, elle passa par toutes le couleurs sauf celle-ci.

Elle resta là vingt minutes. Il l'observa vingt minutes.

Soudain, il la vit prendre son téléphone et composer un numéro. Le sien, espéra-t-il. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, posa le téléphone en haut-parleur à côté d'elle et attendit, les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée sur le dossier. Jane entendit les sonneries retentir puis un répondeur se mettre en marche.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Teresa Lisbon, je ne suis pas là pour le moment donc laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. Merci. »

- Bonsoir Jane, dit Lisbon à sa messagerie. Je vais imaginer que c'est votre répondeur comme ça j'peux dire tout et n'importe quoi, je n'aurais qu'à tout effacer en rentrant. Vous êtes un salaud, pourquoi vous m'avez dit ça ? C'est jouer avec les gens, c'est de la manipulation ! Je vous déteste !

Le calme revint quelques instants, pendant lesquels Jane essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle était fâchée. Puis Lisbon reprit de plus belle.

- Je vous hais, je ne vous supporte pas, je ne peux pas vous voir en peinture ! Vous êtes un minable, vous ne m'intéressez absolument pas et je ne vous trouve pas attirant du tout.

Alors que la gorge de Jane se serrait, il la vit soudain sourire. Elle se mit à parler plus doucement, comme si elle était épuisée.

- Non, même pas beau… Vos yeux bleus ne me transpercent pas, votre sourire ne provoque pas de frisson dans mon dos… Je n'aime pas être en votre présence… Vous ne me manquez jamais…

C'est alors qu'il compris qu'elle mentait. Le corps de Jane se détendit. Comme elle fermait les yeux, il sortit de sa cachette et entra dans la pièce sans un bruit pendant qu'elle continuait sa déclaration, le sourire aux lèvres et la tête toujours penchée en arrière sur le dossier.

- Je déteste quand vous m'embêtez… Je déteste quand vous vous moquez de moi… Je ne sens pas de chaleur se répandre dans mon corps lorsque votre sourire m'est uniquement destinée… Ah oui, et je n'aime pas votre parfum…

Jane était maintenant debout devant elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et elle ne se rendait compte de rien.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous…

- Menteuse.

Lisbon ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

- C'est bon de mentir, hein ? Insista Jane.

Il vit ses joues prendre la couleur auxquelles elles avaient échappée plus tôt. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa gorge était trop sèche et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire pour sa défense. Un silence s'installa pendant une longue minute durant laquelle Jane regardait Lisbon et Lisbon regardait dans le vide.

- Partez, réussit-elle finalement à chuchoter. S'il vous plait.

- D'accord. Mais je vais marcher doucement au cas où vous voudriez me rattraper, Lisbon.

Il lui sourit et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

- Je suis encore dans la pièce… Je m'approche de la porte… Je passe la porte…

Lisbon devina son rire et elle sentait comme des papillons dans son ventre.

- Je suis dans le couloir mais je ne suis pas loin…

Cette fois-ci, elle l'entendit vraiment rire et un sentiment d'ivresse s'empara d'elle.

- Je suis toujours là ! Cria-t-il depuis le milieu du couloir.

Sans se retenir plus longtemps, elle se leva et courut pour la rattraper. Jane entendit ses talons claquer et sentit enfin la victoire approcher. Il se retourna. Deux mètres devant lui, debout et les joues toujours rouges, Lisbon esquissa sourire.

Il s'avança vers elle sans la quitter des yeux et lorsqu'il leur visage ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il la laissa prendre le contrôle de la suite. Lisbon regardait la bouche de Jane, puis ses yeux, puis sa bouche, puis ses yeux et lorsqu'enfin elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle sentit une chaleur se répandre partout en elle, telle un volcan entrant en éruption. Plus ils approfondissaient leur baiser, plus elle avait l'impression que son corps changeait de température à une vitesse folle. Jane voulut reprendre son souffle quelques secondes mais elle ne lui en laissa guère le temps; elle l'embrassa de nouveau et le plaqua contre le mur. Elle avait tellement peur de na pas pouvoir prendre tout ce qu'elle désirait qu'elle ne préférait pas prendre le risque qu'il s'échappe. Tout à coup, la lumière du couloir s'éteignit et Lisbon s'arrêta, laissant Jane respirer.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Je crois que mes doigts ont trouvé l'interrupteur…

Lisbon sourit et repris là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Et on dirait que les vôtres ont trouvé les boutons de ma chemise…, chuchota Jane.

- Arrêtez de parler, lui intima Lisbon en tentant de l'embrasser.

Jane se mit à rire.

- Je ne peux pas ! C'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse respirer.

Lisbon lui prit la main, l'attira dans la pièce en riant et ferma la porte. Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le canapé en continuant de s'embrasser. Lisbon se laissa tomber, attira Jane sur elle et celui-ci lui enleva son pull. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose en plastique sous son genoux.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

L'objet projeta une lumière qui éclaira leur deux visages.

- Mon téléphone.

- Lisbon ?

- Quoi ?

- N'effacez pas le message qui est sur votre boite vocale, je veux le récupérer, lui dit-il en lui enlevant son débardeur.

- Même pas dans vos rêves, chuchota Lisbon et l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Peu importe, j'arriverai à le récupérer, vous me connaissez.

- Chhhhhut.

- Mentez-voir un peu pour voir…

- Je ne vous aime pas.

- Encore.

- Je ne vous aime pas.

- Encore.

- Ne m'embrassez pas.

- D'accord…


End file.
